2 girls one ape
by pixi00121
Summary: What happens when Blue Eyes finds himself in the middle of not one but two human females who are vying for his affection? Who will he chose? What will happen? Will everyone get a happy ending or will it all end in tears? Some hard lessons & growing up is on the way
1. Chapter 1

**Some Humans have asked & been granted permission to live among the apes in the colony although some are not happy most are at least willing to try & get along with the few humans they live with romance & drama will follow rated M just to be on the safer side hope ya all enjoy thanks set somewhere just before Dawn…..**

"Still think I'd have got more fish if you'd not hogged the best spot"

Ash signed as he looked down at his small two fish he had in bowl Blue Eyes said nothing but gave a sly smile to himself looking at his own catches eight in total not a huge amount but not bad for a few hour worth of fishing

"Come on we have to go be getting dark soon" Blue Eyes signed giving his friend a gentle but firm nudge with a nod Ash followed him as the two friends made their way home.

"So what you think their like?"

Ash asked catching up to his friend who was unduly quite Blue Eyes just frowned he didn't want humans living in their home not that he'd ever met a human but from what he'd heard & what he'd been told no good would or could come from living with such cruel useless clumsy baling ruthless beings what was his father thinking allowing them to stay? It baffled him as to what his father saw in them what possible use a human could be for an ape they can't climb cant hunt all they do is destroy everything they touch Blue Eyes just shrugged before signing

"Don't Know don't care not having anything to do with them"

Sighing Ash just shook his head

"Well I want to see what their like, come on race you back home" & with that he took off at top speed causing Blue Eyes to chuckle to himself before racing to catch up with his friend.

 ***sometime later***

"You cheated & you know it!" Blue Eyes signed with a scowl handing his fish catch to a female who took it with a small nod & waited for Ash to hand over his giving a puzzled look when she saw there was only two fish in his bowl shrugging Ash just laughed

"Not my fault your slow Blue Eyes" puffing out his chest only to be tackled by his long term friend both young apes grunting & rolling around on the ground until Ash tapped Blue Eyes' shoulder looking smug with himself Blue Eyes let his friend up giving him one last good natured slap to the back on the end causing both of them to start rolling around on the ground again.

Rocket Ash's father sat a little way off smiling slightly at the two while rolling his eyes he was glad his son had such a close bond to Blue Eyes as it remind him of his own bond with Caser the two of them had been through a lot together & come out stronger for it along the way he'd been blessed with his family not too long after Caser Rocket had found Tinker & the two fell in love almost as soon as they saw one another Ash came along not too long after suddenly Rocket caught sight of his old friend making his way to them along with the newest members of the village Caser had come across two human females while out for a walk early that morning the two females appeared to be young perhaps around Blue Eyes' & Ash's age they'd asked to join & live among the apes & after much debate among the council it had been decided the females would be allowed to stay at least for now by now most if not all of the apes in the village knew about the humans wares most were although not happy they were willing to try & get along with them wears those such as Koba Stone Grey & Blue Eyes to name just a few wanted nothing to do with them & were beyond displeased & somewhat angry about humans being allowed to stay Rocket himself was weary he knew first hand just how cruel & spiteful humans could be but he trusted Casers judgment & for now at least he'd try & give them the benefit of the doubt. He then turn his attention back to the two friends still grunting & rolling around on the ground he give the two a hoot witch stopped them causing them both to look up sheepishly Rocket's stern look softened before he called both his son & his nephew over

"Have you met them yet?" Ash signed while still trying to catch his breath from his monster wrestling match with Blue Eyes Rocket shook his head before signing

"Will meet them now if you both want to come"

While Ash nodded his head Blue Eyes just scowled before signing

"I will have nothing to do with them!" Turning he stalked off leaving both Rocket & Ash a little baffled

"Why Blue Eyes so angry father?" Ash signed still looking after his friend who by now was out of sight

Rocket shook his head slowly giving a heavy sigh before signing back

"Listen to too many of Koba's stories, come let's go meet them"

Ash followed his father as the two made their way over to where Caser was sitting with his mate & the two human females. Ash still a little unsure as he too had both heard & listens to Koba's stories when it came to humans hang back a little behind his father

"Won't be long now?" Rocket signed smiling as he reached his friends Caser looked up at Rocket & Ash then over to Cornelia who was smiling at her old friend looking down at her now very round belly

"Soon" she signed rubbing a hand along her belly giving it a small pat

Caser knew what Rocket & Ash had come for & give his friend a small nod shifting a little to make way for the two

The two human females just sat there not moving Ash peeked out from behind his father who was giving both the human females a stern but gentle look

Ash moved closer to get a better look cocking his head to the side before sharing a look with all three adults he steered hard at the humans they both looked so different

"What are your names?" Ash signed waiting before both the females frowned looking puzzled until Caser translated what Ash had asked

The dark haired female spoke

"I'm Angel" she said speaking slowly & pointing at herself

"And this is my um I guess friend Majandra" she said pointing at the other female who gave him a quick nod of her head but said noting


	2. Chapter 2

Ash took note of how different the two looked the one who'd called herself Angel seemed at least to Ash to be around his own age she had dark hair that seemed to fall down just past her shoulders she had a golden taint to her skin but the thing that stunk him most about her was her eyes she seem to have two different colors her right eye was a piercing yet still dark green & her left was a lot like his friend Blue Eyes' a shining sky blue colour both seem to sparkle & shine brightly she seem to be smaller than the other human but he could tell that although she seemed thin she also seemed very toned & strong her face was gentle but seemed fearless as if she'd been in battle her whole life he also say several black drawings on her right arm where her tank top showed her strong powerful arms & one around her writs as well as two on her left arm he couldn't see her legs as she wore what his father called clothes to keep her worm turning to look at the other female she seemed pretty too well pretty for a human she had long red hair that looked like fire going down her back with blue streaks through them with skin so fair it looked like snow & big brown eyes she too seemed fearless & worrier like

Giving a panting grin & putting his hand out he spoke to the two human females

"Im Ash"

The two females smiled causing Ash's smile to grow

"this my father…..Rocket"

Rocket just nodded never taking his eyes off the two humans

"Its nice to meet you both" Majandra said " You can call me Maji if ya like"


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Eyes sat eating alone over the far side of the colony when he was suddenly joined by a young female ape named Gemini looking up he gave a small nod & a grunt but he really didn't feel like having company at this point never the less she sat down next to him. The two sat there for a while not saying anything but from time to time Blue Eyes could feel her looking at him

" _What?"_ he signed still Gemini said nothing Blue Eyes looked away growing frustrated just shrugged  & went back to eating

" _I don't like the idea of humans here either"_ she eventually signed causing Blue Eyes to stop eating to look at here nodding he put his plate to one side before turning back to her

" _Maybe they'll leave once they see there's nothing here for them then things could get back to normal"_

" _What if they don't?"_ Gemini signed back

" _Then I'll leave & take anyone else who wants to leave with me… start our own colony" _

Gemini's head shot up giving Blue Eyes a startled look it was no secret to most other than Blue Eyes himself that Gemini had had a huge crush on Blue Eyes for some time but he'd never seemed to have noticed her no matter what she did

" _I'd follow you anywhere"_ she signed gazing at him Blue Eyes felt a little unconfutable shifting a little but gave her a nod with a small smile he studied her face  & came to realize he'd never really spent much time with Gemini or taking the time to get to know her she was a little younger then himself but he still thought she seemed nice she wasn't what he called pretty himself but there was defiantly something about her that peeked his interest.

Blue Eyes was getting to that age where some of the apes around his & ash's age were starting to pair up. Blue Eyes was no exception he'd started getting urges of his own & had seen a few females that he'd given a second look too. Blue Eyes never seemed to have trouble attracting females but even though he'd seen a few to his liking there wasn't any one that jumped out to him & he wasn't going to settle for just anyone as yes he wanted a family of his own one day so he knew that whoever he ended up with would have to be someone he'd love for the rest of his days shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts Blue Eyes could feel Gemini's eyes boring into him making up his mind he decide he'd at least try to get to know her a little better turning he looked at her

" _Going to the water full by the clearing tomorrow do you want to come with me?"_

Gemini give a big smile before nodding all of a sudden Blue Eyes saw movement for the corner of his eye turning to see what it was he saw Koba making his way over to them the two greeted one another & Koba gave Gemini a small nod & a grunt before he placed his hand on top of Blue Eyes' head briefly

" _Why sitting all the way over here alone?"_

Blue Eyes & Gemini both shrugged before Gemini signed

" _Staying away from humans"_

Koba seemed to glare at the word _'human'_ before nodding turning back to Blue Eyes

" _Your father sent to me to see where you'd gotten too Blue Eyes & Gemini smart to stay away from humans… but don't worry they be gone soon."_

& with that Koba sidled off leaving the two alone again frowning slightly Blue Eyes watched him go

" _What you think he meant by that?"_ Gemini asked looking puzzled herself Blue Eyes shrugged

" _Don't know_ " he replied the two went back to eating

 ***Meanwhile on the other side of the village***

Majandra & Angel couldn't help but laugh as Ash seemed to give them a huge smile turning he reached for something behind him before looking at his father who only raised his brow at him Ash held out something for both the females in his hands looking at one another they both moved forward to see what was in his hands smiling they both reached for his hands but not before Angel turned round & picked up something of her own to hand to Ash Rocket Caser & Cornelia all smiled

" _Thank you & here"_ Angel said as she took the two grapes that were in Ash's hand & placed her melon slice in his hand Majandra also took her two grapes from his hand thanking him also Ash had not expected anything in return so was a bit shocked when he saw the melon slice in his hand but soon gave Angel a huge smile with a pant hoot went off to enjoy his new prize Angel chuckled to herself as she watched him go

Majandra turned to Caser before asking in a small voice

"Um is there anywhere we can sleep for the night? As we're pretty beat…."

Caser frowned & cocked his head turning to look at Rocket before he looked over the two females & shrugged

"I mean we're tired" Maji spoke up now understanding what she meant Caser nodded

"Will have my son take you to your new home" looking around he suddenly noticed his son wasn't eating with everyone else turning once again to Rocked he both signed & spoke

"Blue Eyes where?"

But before Rocket could answer Koba came out of the shadows glaring at the two humans before answering Casers question

"With Gemini on other side of village want to stay away from….. Those" he's signed before pointing at the humans

Caser let out a small sigh shaking his head a little before looking at Cornelia she just smiled before nodding

"I will go get him" putting down her bowl Rocket helped her to stand before she left she thanked her friend then went to find her son

Blue Eyes by now was still sitting where he was when Koba saw him only now he was alone Gemini had bid him goodnight & gone with her father when he'd called for her hearing a sound he turned only to see his mother standing a little off behind him

"Mother?... everything ok?" Blue Eyes signed going over to her

"I'm fine" she signed before running a hand over her son's shoulder giving him a gentle smile "Why out here alone? & where is Gemini Koba say you two together? It no good for you to spend so much time alone"

Blue Eyes smiled at his mother he knew she worried about him

"Just wanted time alone to think" he replied helping his mother to sit down next to him

"You worry about the humans?" she asked she knew her son wasn't happy with humans being in the village but she didn't understand why he'd become so hostel

Blue Eyes nodded "Koba say apes should hate humans…."

Cornelia gave her son a stern look before signing "Don't always listen to what Koba say not all humans bad some human can be good but you have to give them a chance to show they can be good"

Blue Eyes frowned a little but let what his mother had said sink in maybe she had a point as he'd never really met a human till now but why would koba tell him that all humans were bad if they weren't?

"Come your father wants to see you" Cornelia signed smiling as she pulled her son to a hug before he helped her to stand again the two made their way back to where Caser was waiting

 ***A short time later***

Caser looked up to see his mate & son making their way over to him they stopped a little in front before Caser turned to his son signing

"I need you to take humans to where they can rest & tomorrow you help build home for them to stay in"

Blue Eyes scowled before signing to his father

"I will NOT help! I have plans tomorrow"

"Son…." His mother spoke

Blue Eyes could never say no to his mother shaking his head to himself & letting out a sigh he looked back to the humans before looking at his mother he gave one small nod & moved away before stopping grunting at Angel & Majandra to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

The two human females quickly followed after Blue Eyes who was utterly annoyed at been given this task he wanted nothing to do with these humans & now he had to not only find them a place to sleep for the night but now he had to build them a hut of their own

The three walked to the far side of the colony before walking up a small hill there was an old rundown hut that seemed to be empty Blue Eyes peered inside just to be sure before he signed

" _Here you stay & sleep tomorrow we build new hut"_

Angel & Maji again frowned giving him a puzzled look growing frustrated Blue Eyes huffed through his noise before he spoke

" _Stay here tomorrow build new hut"_

The two females nodded before he turned to leave he gave a grunt then left the two alone

" _Wait!"_ Maji called out causing Blue Eyes to roll his eyes  & turn back to them

" _What's your name?"_ she asked waiting for him to reply Blue Eyes pointed to his eyes before saying

" _Blue Eyes"_

Maji spoke his name aloud _"I'm Maji & this is Ang…"_

" _Don't care"_ Blue Eyes said cutting her off  & just tossing them both an animal hide before leaving the two girls just watched him go before they made their way into the dark somewhat damp hut…

" _Man it's so dark here I cant even see my hand in front of my face"_ Maji spoke up

" _I know maybe there's somewhere we can start a….. Owww!"_ Angel started then hit the floor

" _You ok?"_ Majandra asked helping her up almost falling over herself

" _What is that?"_ she asked feeling the smallish what seemed to be a pit with small rocks around it

" _I don't know"_ Angel replied _"but ya know what I think we should start a small fire in here at lease we'd be able to see"_

" _A fire in a wooden hut is you crazy?!"_ Majandra asked

" _We'll get some rocks to put around it so it won't spread besides it'll warm this place up"_

" _I guess"_ Majandra agreed  & the two made their way back out of the hut gathering up small twigs & branches as well as sizeable rocks then made their way back to the hut

"Ok we're missing something" Majandra said suddenly dropping what she'd gathered on the floor just outside the hut

" _What now?"_ Angel asked growing a little annoyed with her new roomie

" _Well I dunno about you but I don't know how to start a fire from nothing & it's not like we can use the sun as its night time!"_ maji spoke up

" _Well probably a good thing I have a lighter with me then isn't it"_ Angel said a little smugly

The two girls made their way into the hut & went about trying to find the hole Angel had fallen into witch didn't take long to find the two then went about arranging the sticks & twigs as well as some dried leaves they'd found it took about ten minutes to get it ready before angel was able to get it lit looking back they both saw they didn't need the extra rocks as there was already rocks around what looked like a makeshift shallow fire pit

" _So what ya think they do for fun around here then?"_ Maji asked warming herself while looking around the hut it wasn't huge but wasn't small either it had what looked like at least two makeshift beds made of moss  & animal skins there was also a leather curtain across the door way & what looked like a sort of opening that could be opened or closed to let out the smoke from the fire just above their heads but the hut smelt damp

" _No idea what you think he meant by build a hut?"_ Angel said more to herself than to Maji but Majandra just shrugged before turning to her with an odd kinda half smile

" _I know he's an ape but ya gotta admit the one with the scars across his chest is kinda hot what was his name was again?"_

Angel rolled her eyes _"Blue Eyes…. You thought he was hot?"_

" _Don't tell me you didn't!"_ Maji said chuckling _"I saw you checking him out as well"_

Angel just smiled she didn't want to admit it but yes for an ape Blue Eyes seem to be quite striking

" _It's getting late we should turn in for the night"_ Angel said

" _Spoil sport"_ Maji teased _"I'm gonna stay up for a bit I'm way too wired to sleep now now"_

" _Ok well I'm hitting the sack what bed you want left or right?"_

" _Humm…..right"_ Majandra said before turning to look back at the fire

" _OK well make sure to put the fire out before you go to sleep see ya in the morning_ " Angel said making her way to the left bed & getting herself comfy pulling up the fur Blue Eyes had given her she was more than grateful for as even with the fire it was turning out to be a cold night

" _Ok mom night"_ Maji teased

 ***Early the next day***

Moring came all too soon & Caser waited for his son to wake soon enough Blue Eyes made his way to the rest of the Conley as everyone started to gather for breakfast Gemini made her way over to Blue Eyes who was talking with Ash about having to build the new hut

" _I can help"_ Ash signed eagerly Blue Eyes nodding Ash gave a small hoot  & a nod telling to Blue Eyes someone was behind him turning to see Blue Eyes saw Gemini.

" _Can't come with you today sorry"_ Blue Eyes stated Gemini's smile faded a little & she lowered her head before looking back at him sighing

" _Why not?"_

" _Father insists I help build new home for human…. Won't let me do anything until it done."_

" _I can help…"_ Gemini spoke hopeful Blue Eyes would let her help cos at lease that way she'd be able to still spend time with him

" _Ash is helping"_ Blue Eyes stated before adding _"You go I catch up when done"_

The smile returned nodding Gemini went off to get some food Ash & Blue Eyes watched her go smiling Ash turn to his friend

" _Think she like you"_

Blue Eyes turned wide eyed at his friend before shaking his head

" _Gemini?! No we just well I'm not sure what we are but she defiantly don't like me like that!"_

Chuckling Ash just smiled a knowing smile _"If you say so….Where humans now?"_

But before Blue Eyes could answer his father had made his way over & asked the same question Blue Eyes just shrugged

" _Still in hut"_ Blue Eyes stated flatly

" _Go get them they need to eat before we build"_

Frowning Blue Eyes scowled at his father before moving off to fetch the humans with Ash trailing behind him

Ash & Blue Eyes were just stood outside their hut listening for signs they were up

" _Maybe they still asleep"_ Ash signed _"We should wake"_

Blue Eyes was less than thrilled but agreed pulling back the curtain the two young apes peered in waiting for their eyes to adjust Ash cocked his head to the side Blue Eyes for a second also gazed at the two human females thinking how peaceful they looked nudging Ash the two made their way over to the sleeping humans Ash to Majandra & Blue Eyes to Angel

Gently the two apes shook the females Maji took a few more shakes to wake than Angel but Blue Eyes seemed to be lost in Angels eyes as he'd never notice last night the colour of her eyes even in this hazy light her eyes seem to sparkle shaking his head he pulled her up

" _Come eat then we build home"_

Following Angel made her way outside where Ash & Maji were waiting before the four of them made their way to eat breakfast with everyone else


	5. Chapter 5

Beak feast was over with & the apes went about doing what need to be done for that day some went hunting while others took their young to Maurice to be schooled Blue Eyes along with Ash went out to the forest to gather what they would need to start building a new home for the humans while Maji elected to stay in the village Angel insisted on helping Ash & Blue Eyes much to Blue Eyes' annoyance but about two hours later the three turned to the village with everything they would need to make a new hut. A further hour into it & Blue Eyes Angel & even Ash were getting a little fed up & Annoyed but Majandra's constant changing of her mind about where she wanted the hut & what way it should face in the end Angel stepped in

" _Majandra here is fine!"_ she said placing down the things she was carrying about

" _Oh but Angel if we just go over here… look you can see the most…"_

" _Here! Maji "_

Majandra turned to face her

" _Fine! You don't have to get snippy about it!"_

Glaring at her Angel just tossed her hands in the air & gave a frustrated grown the whole time the two apes watched as the humans had this odd interaction with one another before Maji turned to them

" _I guess it's gonna be here boys"_ Blue Eyes  & Ash just looked at her before looking for Angel who give them a nod the two apes then went about setting things down & started work on building the hut with Angel pitching in to help & Maja after Angel gave her a look Blue Eyes couldn't help but smile to himself but said nothing

Before long the hut was finished & all four stood back a little to see what they had done

" _I guess all we need to do now is decorate"_ Maji stated clapping her hands together Ash Blue Eyes  & Angel all shared a look but before long Ash had put the finishing touches on their fire pit & Angel was busy sorting out her bed Blue Eyes stood to the left of her just watching her Before too much time past he tugged at Ash signing

" _Done now come meet with Gemini"_

Nodding Ash followed Blue Eyes as the two apes left the humans without a word hearing them go Angel turned round to see what was happening only to see Blue Eyes & Ash had gone

" _OK bye to you guys too I guess & thanks for the help"_

" _Who you talking too?"_ Maji asked walking in Angel looked up again

" _No one"_ smiling the two set about finishing up the personal touches to their new hut witch sat not too far away from where Ash & his family lived

Gemini watched as Blue Eyes & Ash wrestled on the ground hooting & chasing each other she had hoped it'd just be her & Blue Eyes but she did like Ash too he seemed to be a fun friend

" _Where their new hut?"_ she signed when the two males finally stopped their play fight

" _They close to my hut"_ Ash signed _"I like humans you should come meet"_

Gemini scrunched up her face shaking her head _"have no use for humans"_ she sated as she looked over to Blue Eyes who held her gaze

" _What you do tomorrow?"_ Ash asked snapping both Gemini  & Blue Eyes out of their thoughts

" _Mother say she want me to stay home Koba say he want to take us hunting so I don't really know"_

" _Hunting where?"_ Blue Eyes chimed in

"Edge of forest say there's good hunting there" Gemini said "Want to come?"

Frowning Blue Eyes just shrugged _"Maybe"_ & with that the three friends relaxed a few more hours before headed for home.

 ***six months later***

Although it had been a while the two human females were still not fully trusted by a lot of the apes in the colony although they had made a few friends among the apes of course Ash being one of them Angel had grown especially close to both Rocket & Ash over the past few months & Ash enjoyed spending time with both his human friends & although the humans seems to have picked up the apes signing pretty quickly with the help of Maurice they rarely signed but they did speak their thoughts & feelings & replies which in turn in a way seemed to help many of the apes with their verbal speech Ash & even Blue Eyes too they both spoke much clearer than they used too but Blue Eyes still remained aloof with the females

One day Angel was passing both Koba who still had nothing but hate towards them as well as Blue Eyes Gemini & Grey as she made her way down she suddenly felt a strong hand push her she let out a small yelp as she tried to right herself she fell back landing hard against the jagged rock before ending in a heap on the ground letting out a grown as well as what might be called a whimper Grey returning to where he'd been sitting looked very proud of himself Blue Eyes along with Gemini Koba & grey all laughed as they human sat on the ground looking down it was only when Blue Eyes notice there was now blood on the rock where she'd hit it & seemed to be blood running down her back he then stopped laughing looking down at her he saw as she looked up her eyes glossy with unshed tears Ash & Rocket made their way over to her helping her up as Rocket gave Blue Eyes a cold hard look as Blue Eyes just looked down at his feet then started to walk forward before Angel raised her hand to stop him never taking her eyes off him hurt she spat out

" _Just…just go away leave me alone"_ she look away hurt evident on her face Blue Eyes just stood where he was

Caser made his way over to where the drama seemed to be unfolding

" _Wound deep but she will heal"_ Rocket signed

" _What happen?"_ Caser asked as he reached

" _Human fell"_ Grey signed as he looked to Koba who nodded Caser looked to Blue Eyes who was still looking at the blood on the rock face

" _Son?"_ he asked waiting for Blue Eyes to answer him the young ape looked to Gemini Grey  & koba before looking to Ash Rocket his father & Angel on the ground who was being cradled by Rocked & Ash was trying to stop the bleeding on the shoulder blade

" _Human…."_ Rocket again gave him a stern look _"human slipped"_ & with that Blue Eyes looked away then left before anyone could say anything to him.

 ***Later that day***

Ash had taken Angel to her hut to help clean her wound Rocket also came after telling Maji Angel would be ok Rocket left to find Blue Eyes didn't take him long before he found his nephew stilling alone in his family hut watching as his mother & new infant brother slept Rocket gave a hoot & motioned for Blue Eyes to follow him a short while later Rocket turned to Blue Eyes

" _Blue Eyes I have known you all your life I watch you grow you & Ash are like brothers…. I have seen you both on good days and on bad but I have never known you to be cruel…. Until today why you say she fell when we both know human had help falling…."_

Blue Eyes hung his head Rocket was right Grey had gone too far

" _Human hurt bad?"_ he asked after what seemed like forever Rockets stern look soften a little giving a small sigh

" _She will heal but will take time wound is deep a lot of blood"_

" _Does human hate me now?"_ Blue Eyes was a little shocked that he cared if the girl hated him or not or even if she was hurt

Shaking his head & placing his hand on his head rocket smiled

" _Human doesn't have it in her to hate any ape…. Not even ape who hurt her but you should show you sorry to her"_

"Come we go see her now" Blue Eyes at first hesitant followed Rocket Stopping outside Angel & Majandra's hut pulling back the curtain Rocket entered shortly after followed by Blue Eyes

Ash, Maji & Angel all looked up before Majandra got up

"Get out!" she spat looking at Blue Eyes "You are NOT welcome here!" Blue Eyes a little taken aback by the way the human spoke to him held his ground looking at Angel who avoid his gaze

"Are you deaf I said get out!" maji tried this time to shove Blue Eyes out the hut only to be met with a Growl by both Blue Eyes & Rocket who stepped in front of him causing Maji to back off a little Rocket knew & understood the humans reaction but still he would not tolerate any human trying to physically push his nephew or any ape

"What do you want?" Angel said it a worn out tone Blue Eyes could still see the hurt & pain in her eyes & he hated that making his way over to her he waited for her to give him a not to let him know it was ok to sit

"I want to say I'm so sorry…. For everything" he signed "I didn't want to see you get hurt I didn't know you were hurt until I see you bleeding…" Blue Eyes locked eyes with Ash who had been tending to Angel's wound nodding Ash moved aside to let Blue Eyes see for himself Blue Eyes took in what he was seeing Angel had a large gash to the her left shoulder blade with a large bruise forming around the wound Blue Eyes reached for some water Ash had been using to clean her wound trendily her pored some water over it & wiped off the spillage shocked to find her skin so warm & soft & even more shocked to find he like the feel of her skin…..


	6. Chapter 6

Angel couldn't help but wince a little as the water stung her shoulder but closed her eyes at the feel out Blue Eyes' fingers gently wiping her wound Maji stood still glaring at the young ape but then started to fidget as she started to feel offish but continued to watch as the two seemed to be relaxing a little more with the close contact they were sharing.

" _Why'd you laugh?"_ Majandra spoke breaking the silence Blue Eyes looked over at her with a bewildered look but only shrugged suddenly hearing a thud outside everyone turned to see both Grey  & Stone standing by the doorway peering in Grey signalled for Blue Eyes to come out to them handing the wooden bowl to Rocket Blue Eyes made his way over to the older apes

" _Why you looking after human?!"_ Grey signed glancing once again back to Angel who was still sitting on the ground with the other human with Ash  & Rocket who we're bow cleaning up Blue Eyes quickly looked over & just shrugged

" _Why not help?"_ he asked

" _Human is Blue Eyes' new pet"_ Stone signed giving a pant hoot  & looking the young ape in the eye

" _Not 'new pet' human hurt so came to see just how hurt"_ Blue Eyes signed suddenly wondering why he felt the need to defend his actions. The two older apes just looked at him but didn't seem convinced he was merely curious

" _Think Blue Eyes loves human that's why he here"_ Stone spoke again looking directly in Blue Eyes eye's

Frowning Blue Eyes asked _"Do not love human! Why you come here?"_ Grey stepping closer to him only singed one name

" _Koba"_ Blue Eyes waited for him to speak more but he didn't say any more

" _Koba what?"_ Blue Eyes was started to get more than annoyed by this time

" _Told us to go check on you, when we couldn't find we came here to see if you come to see human. Koba worry for you also Gemini asking for you"_

Blue Eyes still frowning cocked his head when he heard Gemini wanted to see him what could she want

" _Tell her I come see her later"_ with that Blue Eyes turned to go back inside leaving Grey  & Stone standing by the doorway

" _What they want?"_ Rocket asked as Blue Eyes came back inside Rocket had never really trusted either Stone or Grey as they'd always be trying to get up to things they shouldn't be

Blue Eyes just shrugged _"Nothing much can you tell my father I will not be home tonight I stay over at Koba's but for now want to be alone so going to woods"_

Rocket nodded giving both the human females one last look he turned to both Ash & Rocket give them a nod & left.

It was starting to get dark as Blue Eyes looked down from the branch he sat on not really looking at any one thing going over in his mind about what Grey & Stone had said but then his mind drifted back to just how soft & smooth Angel's skin had been he couldn't help but wonder if Maji's skin was that smooth & soft as well grunting to himself he pushed the thoughts out of his head than started making his way home & made a bee line for Gemini's hut. It didn't take him too long to find her she seemed to have not noticed he was there so gave her a gentle hoot turned she gave him a coy smile as he sat down next to her

" _Grey say you asking for me"_ he signed again causing her to give him another coy smile before nodding to him

" _Can you come to forest with me tomorrow just us want to show you something"_ Blue Eyes nodded as he hadn't had any plans tomorrow Blue Eyes  & Gemini had started to grow quite close over the past few month & even though he still wasn't sure how he felt about her he enjoyed their time together he noticed a few apples were left over from the supper he'd missed picking them up he handed one over to Gemini

" _What you want to do in forest tomorrow then?"_ he asked waiting for her to finish her apple

" _Don't know but sure we find something to do"_ nodding Blue Eyes turned to see if anyone other than the two of them were still up there were a few other apes scattered about but as it was well past sunset most apes had turn in for the night he looked over towards the hut he knew Koba was in  & thought about going over to stay the night before he turned back to Gemini

" _Why you not sleeping with rest of your family?"_ Shrugging Gemini simple stated she'd been waiting to see him  & really wasn't all that tired at the point in time anyway Blue Eyes nodded of late he'd been struggling to control his primal urges Blue Eyes looked at Gemini before looking over to where he knew there were some empty huts he didn't want to go to where his mother brother & father were sleeping tonight but he wasn't sure he really wanted to go over to Koba's either but he was almost also sure he didn't want to be alone so that left him with one option

" _You want to share spear hut….with me tonight?"_ he signed looking down to the ground before making quick eye contact with the young female ape as even though it was mostly frowned upon it wasn't unheard of for young male apes to take females to help relieve urges before finding a female to settle down with although Blue Eyes had known a few of his fellow apes had done this he himself never had Gemini raised her eye brows at the young ape  & studied him for a quick moment

" _What you want to do in hut?"_ she signed a little unsure himself as to what he really wanted to do or not do he just signed

" _Can do what you like…talk… sleep…..not sleep or anything else you want"_

Thinking for a few more moments Gemini looked towards her own family hut before turning back to Blue Eyes nodding she got up & stood waiting for him to join her after a few moments passed Blue Eyes took a deep breath & stood as they two made their way to the empty huts weather he done it by choice or not Blue Eyes stopped outside the hut he'd first taken the two human females too before turning to look at Gemini

" _This one…"_ he signed more as a question than a statement nodding Gemini made her way inside after Blue Eyes returned with some fire wood holding open the curtain for her he then followed her in he quickly made a fire then went back over to the door taking one last look around the village he pulled the curtain closed & made his way back over to her sitting next to her by the fire not really knowing what to say or do next Gemini turned to him gazing at him

" _What now?"_ she asked moving closer to him making him a little uneasy but Blue Eyes remained still

" _What do you want?"_ he asked feeling more awkward by the second shrugging Gemini said nothing

" _Can talk"_ Blue Eyes signed _"What you want to talk about maybe we can work out what we do tomorrow "_ he suggested but Gemini already had an idea of what she wanted to do & talking wasn't a big part of it but she had no idea how to start things off so instead she just jumped right too it leaning down she played her head on Blue Eyes' shoulder & placed her hands on his strong chest running her fingers over the scars he had on his chest the initial & sudden contact made Blue Eyes jump a little at first but he soon relaxed somewhat he was still engaged in a internal fight with himself over his urges & Gemini running her hands over him was helping things much moving his head a little to look down at her the two locked eyes he gave her a small hoot before standing up & holding out a hand to her leading her over to one of the beds before gently sitting both himself & her back down

" _You done this before?"_ he asked Gemini shook her head

" _Me either"_ but Blue instinct seems to take over  & Blue Eyes closed the gap between them drawling her two him he laid a gentle kiss on her before he drew back looking at her Gemini gave a small nod before the two deepened this kiss

Gemini shifted herself before Blue Eyes brought her down to lay on his chest wrapping his arms around her the two just lay together for what at least to Blue Eyes seemed like forever before he once again got up a little gently rolling Gemini over to lay on her front before he turned her over he asked one last time

" _You sure? You want this…..want me…"_ nodding Gemini signed back

" _Wanted this for long time now want you…."_

Blue Eyes looked deep into her face he'd finally worked out for himself some time ago that Gemini had feelings for him he just wasn't sure if he returned those feelings but one thing he did know that at least for tonight he wanted her in every way there was to want another

" _I can't make you any promises"_ Blue Eyes signed Gemini nodded but at least for now she wasn't asking for any shifting one more time Blue Eyes moved to come behind her before shifting one last time he took a deep breath it was now or never he'd worry about what came next later but for now his body was both aching  & demanding realise pushing any & all other thoughts out of his head Blue Eyes finally let go & found his realise…..


	7. Chapter 7

Blue Eyes leaned back taking in what had just happened for some reason he thought he'd feel different taller maybe more relaxed or he'd at least feel closer to Gemini if nothing else but he felt nothing…. I mean he didn't just feel like leaving but he didn't feel closer to the young female ape that had just given him a precious gift he looked down seeing Gemini with her eyes closed with a smile on her face nuzzling his strong chest as he held her close to him Blue Eyes didn't know what was gonna happen next but he figured that'd be tomorrows problem so slowly he turned to his side closed his eyes & tried to sleep.

Hours had past & Blue Eyes will still no closer to sleeping so looking over to Gemini seeing she was sound asleep he gently untangled himself from her & slipped out the hut making his way to the main bolder in the heart of the colony Blue Eyes took a seat & just looked up to the stars not noticing a figure sitting in the dark a little way off from him

" _Couldn't sleep either?"_ the voice caused Blue Eyes to wipe his head round to see where the sound was coming from squinting trying to peer through the darkness but not having much luck

" _Show yourself"_ Blue Eyes spoke knowing signing in the dark would be useless but he's fur stood on end he let out a small sigh  & relaxed when he saw Angel making her way over to him giving her a nod he returned to looking at the starts

" _So what's got you up so late?"_ Angel asked again but Blue Eyes just shrugged he still felt offish around the human not in a bad way but he wasn't sure if he liked how she made him feel either after what seemed like forever the young ape turned to look at the human female

" _Like to look at stars"_ he said pointing upwards _"Help me relax why you up? Shoulder hurting?"_

" _A little but nothing I can't live with…. Guess I just couldn't sleep through Majandra's snoring"_

Blue Eyes looked at her a little confused but chuckled when he saw the look on Angels face Blue Eyes liked Angels smile it almost made her eyes sparkle even more than normal & her whole face seemed to brighten when she smiled Blue Eyes frowned to himself before looking down to the ground

" _Why you always do that?"_ Angel asked she'd stopped smiling Blue Eyes held her gaze

" _Do what?"_ he asked

" _You look at me then you frown then you look away or just avoid me altogether, was it something I said or did"_

Blue Eyes shook his head _"No not you just me I think about things sometimes I need space that's all"_

It was a half-truth but the young ape didn't really know himself why he did it the two sat there without saying any more for another hour turning Angel looked off to the distance where she could see the sun would start coming up soon pointing she said to the handsome ape

" _Sun will be up soon"_

Blue Eyes looked at her & just nodded before looking away again why did she make him feel so strange

" _Will wait for it to come with you if you like"_ Blue Eyes said giving a half smile he knew he'd have to get back to Gemini before she woke up Angel smiled  & nodded before scooting just a little closer to him Blue Eyes froze unsure of what to do next but the two watched as the sun came up from over the hill not too long after.

Angels head had slipped down onto his shoulder & as he looked down Blue Eyes couldn't help but give a small smile to himself as he leaned his cheek onto the top of her head the two sat like this just enjoying the sunrise slowly Blue Eyes raised his himself from her & give her a gentle nudge

" _Should either head back to start putting out breakfast"_ Blue Eyes said not really wanting what eve was happening with Angel to end but he knew better then to dwell on it Angel nodded

" _Think I'm finally ready to sleep"_ she chuckled _"might go get 20 winks"_

Blue Eyes again cocked his head to the side & frowned waiting for her to explain what she meant what was 20 winks?!

Turning Angel saw the confusion on the young chimps face

" _Means I'm gonna have a little sleep before getting up again"_ she said _"See ya later?"_ but before he could say anything she left he watched her go  & suddenly felt a pang of guilt what was he doing why would he care what the human meant turning he looked to the hut he was meant to be shearing with Gemini whom he'd just mated with giving a heavy sigh Blue Eyes made his way back to where Gemini was.

Looking over he saw she was still sleeping but instead of getting into the bed next to her he once again left to go find something for the two of them to eat some of the early risers were starting to come out of their homes & were starting to go about seeing to getting breakfast set up a few cast Blue Eyes a surmised look to seeing him up at this time Blue Eyes wasn't exactly known for being an early riser but they said nothing soon Blue Eyes was back in the hut just as Gemini seemed to be waking looking around she soon smiled when she saw Blue Eyes.

" _Got these if you want to share"_ Blue Eyes signed holding out some fruits  & a few walnuts he'd gathered nodding Gemini climbed out of the bed & came to sit by Blue Eyes feeling a little smothered Blue Eyes back away a little but still remade close the two young apes sat together eating breakfast in the hut before Gemini signed

" _Must go to see family mother will be worried"_

Blue Eyes nodded he should probably check in with his family too just to stop his mother from worrying if nothing else

" _Meet you later by watering hole"_ Gemini signed looking hopeful Blue Eyes just gave her a nod before leaving to head for home


	8. Chapter 8

" _So what you wanna do today"_ Maji asked as she stood up  & stretched the kinks from her back Angel still laying on her side not really looking at anything just shrugged before sitting up & rubbed her face

" _Well dunno about you, but I'm starving how about we grab some chow?"_

Maji nodded hearing her tummy start to growl a little the two made their way down to where the rest of the apes had gathered

" _How you feeling?"_ Caser made his way over making Angel jump a little turning she gave the ape leader a smile

" _Much better now thanks"_ Caser turned away after giving both the humans a small nod Blue Eyes caught sight of the two females for some reason when he saw them he got an odd tingeing in the pit of his stomach  & he's heart started thumping in his chest

" _What you staring at?"_ Came Luca's voice from nowhere causing the young ape to jump slightly he'd not even been aware he'd been staring

" _Nothing"_ Blue Eyes _lied "Just wondering why father still allows them to stay"_ Luca looked over to where the young ape had been looking then back to Blue Eyes

" _Sure they will come in use at some point"_ Blue Eyes didn't bother to say anything if he was honest with himself he still wasn't sure if he wanted the humans to stay but he also wasn't sure he wanted them to leave but before he could think any more about it he felt a light touch to the back of his shoulder turning he found Gemini looking at him

" _Ready to go?"_ she asked Blue Eyes looked down seeing he'd not really eaten much but looked back at her _"Almost will meet you by the River in a little while if you like"_ sighing Gemini nodded her head  & went off to finish eating before she went to the river to wait for Blue Eyes

" _Seems keen…. So you & Gemini huh?"_ Ash signed as he wondered up to his friend Blue Eyes just rolled his eyes & continued to eat

" _Hear you had a…long night"_ Ash looked dead into Blue Eyes then wiggled his brows

" _Me & Gemini what?"_ Blue Eyes signed back not sure how Ash had found out about his night's activities as he hadn't said anything about Angel last night to anyone but gave a small sigh when he heard Ash meant Gemini

" _Gemini telling everyone you two stayed together last night might want to tell your father before someone else does"_

Blue Eyes seemed somewhat embarrassed that news of his coupling with Gemini seemed pubic knowledge those kind of things normally were meant to be personal or at least they should be he thought

Ash was fighting to hold back a laugh at his friends discomfort but soon composed himself

" _Where you two going?"_ Ash signed

" _The river"_ Blue Eyes replied Ash give a smirk he enjoyed teasing his friend about Gemini but said nothing more about it the two friends just ate their breakfast

" _Father say we go to the city see how many humans are still there are you going to come with us?"_

Blue Eyes turned frowning a little but shook his head he couldn't stand Gemini up but he also knew he may not have a choice if his father wanted him to go with him

" _When you going?"_ he asked turning to look at Ash who just shrugged

" _Later today you be back by then won't you?"_

Blue Eyes nodded looked like he'd have at least a short time alone with Gemini so heaving a sigh he said goodbye to Ash & made his way to the River to see Gemini

" _Come on we been cooped up here for forever"_ Angel moaned _"Why not just go look around I mean we might as well start to learn out way around if were gonna stay right?"_ giving a small pouty face to her friend who playfully swat at her before laughing  & rolling her eyes Maiandra had never really liked getting dirty unlike it seemed to Angel who didn't mind as much

" _Well where are we gonna go not like we can just walk about on our own is it & didn't Caser say we shouldn't be alone?"_

" _We'll bring Ash along hes always fun"_ Maji had to admit she was very fond of the young ape

" _I'll go get him"_ Maji then wandered up to where Maurice was sat with a few other apes Maji hadn't really spoken much to him but she could tell he seemed nice enough  & was one of the few apes that seemed to not give her or Angel dirty looks

" _Um…Hi"_ Maji spoke when she stood just a few feet away from the gentle organ Maurice looked up at her before giving her a small smile  & waited to see what she wanted

" _I was just…. Wondering if maybe you knew where I could find Ash…"_ she trailed off as Maurice seemed to be thinking before he signed stopping halfway through just used his head  & extended a large heavy arm pointing to where Rocket sat close to another ape Maji could just make out Ash just behind the ape next to Rocket looking back Maji thanked Maurice before making her way over to Rocket Maurice watched her go & gave a small nod more to himself than anyone else

" _Morning Rocket"_ Maji said cheerfully Rocket looked up a little surprise to see her but gave her a grunt before waiting to see what the young female wanted Ash peeked out from behind the ape Maji didn't know & gave his new friend a smile all while shoving a huge bit of melon in his mouth the

" _Slow down Ash its not growing legs & running away is it"_ the other ape lightly scolded him but Ash only shrugged looking back to Rocket Maji remembered why she'd come over

" _Me & Angel was wondering if you might like to come with us for a walk in the woods"_ Maji spoke up while looking at Ash who stopped chewing long enough to listen to what she was asking before looking at the ape next him

" _Can I mother?"_ Tinka looked over to Rocket who gave a small shrug before she looked to Maji  & back to Ash before signing

" _Don't go too far & be back before you need to leave with your father"_ nodding Ash swallowed the readers of his mouthful before making his way over to Maji the two made their way over to where Angel was sitting

" _So take it we have a go?"_ Angel said sarcastily to her friend

" _So let's go"_ & with that the three made their way out of the village

 ***Meanwhile at the river***

Blue Eyes sat with his back against a tree with Gemini sitting between his legs with her back to him her head resting on his strong chest as she drew circles on his legs Blue Eyes rested his chin on the top of her head & would glance down from time to time the two young apes hadn't really spoken much but he felt somewhat at easy

" _This is nice"_ Gemini signed as she looked over her shoulder to see if Blue Eyes had seen noticed what she'd said he hadn't Blue Eyes' eyes were closed cos she gave him a gentle nudge his eyes flew open looking around for a few seconds before looking down at her with a questioning gaze

" _Said this nice"_ she repeated Blue Eyes nodded but said nothing Blue Eyes always enjoyed the sounds of the river was a good way to unwind

" _River sounds are always good"_ Blue Eyes spoke up Gemini turned to look at him shifting so she was now facing him

" _Why you tell everyone about last night?"_ Blue Eyes wasn't sure whether or not to be upset or just embarrassed about it

" _Didn't know was meant to be secret"_ Gemini signed looking down  & away from him Blue Eyes let out a frustrated grunt before lifting her head to meet her eyes

" _Not secret just meant to be personal"_

" _Wish it not happened?"_ Gemini signed but Blue Eyes shook his head he had no regrets about what he'd done last night but he also didn't want the whole village knowing such a personal thing about him cupping the side of Gemini's head Blue Eyes brought his own head forward until their foreheads rested together closing his eyes before he suddenly drew back before looking back at Gemini who looked back at him coyly before he once again drew her face up to his as he gave her a gentle kiss

" _Oh come on you know I won just admit it"_ a young voice boosted earning a grunt from another voice Angel Ash & Maji made their way to the clearing not too far from the river bed that Blue Eyes & Gemini were

" _Ash you're the tie breaker did she win or did I?"_ Maji asked turning to the ape who just shook his head putting his hands up to signed

" _Didn't see was in the tree"_

" _Nice save"_ Angel said smiling as both Ash  & Maji were walking just a little behind her suddenly Angel stopped dead in her tracks

"Ow! What the hell Ang…." Before Maji & Ash looked to see what Angel was looking at

" _Oooohhhh"_ Ash looked at the two humans puzzled & frowning before he looked at what was in front of him Ash just raised his brows

Maji made a cough sound that caused Blue Eyes to almost jump 30 feet up into the tree he'd been resting against Blue Eyes & Gemini had been so locked into the kiss they hadn't even heard the two humans or noticed them or Ash until Maji had made some kind of sound looking away embarrassed once again Blue Eyes looked for a second into Angel's eyes before looking at the ground Ash looked too & from the human & Blue Eyes a few times frowning to himself but said nothing

" _Sorry didn't mean to disturb you"_ Angel spoke up in a quiet voice

" _Why Humans here?"_ Gemini signed to Ash as she looked the two over

" _Wanted to go explore I came too didn't know you'd be here"_ Blue Eyes looked over to Ash frowning he was sure he'd told him he was going to the river

" _We headed back soon you coming back too?"_ Ash signed more to Blue Eyes as he knew he'd not told her about going to the city  & Ash also hadn't told Maji or Angel Gemini looked at Blue Eyes who looked unconfutable again he gave a small nod

" _Awe do we have to go back?"_ maji whined Blue Eyes gave a small sigh but just nodded  & with that they all made their way back to the village


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone started making their way back to the village Maji and Angel started to fall behind as they kept getting distracted by things the saw all around them the three apes were starting to get a little frustrated but said nothing in the end it was Gemini that went back & started pulling the two humans along much to Maji's annoyance Angel looked over chuckling to herself but said nothing soon enough both the apes and the humans had reached the heart of the colony where most of the apes who were headed to the city where starting to gather themselves along with their spears Koba Rocket and Caser sat on horseback before signing to both Ash and Blue Eyes to get a move on the two human females as well as Gemini looked slightly confused

" _What's going on?"_ Maji asked not to anyone in particular Maurice came over to join them on horseback giving his friends a nod

" _We go to the city"_ Rocket signed in response to Maji's earlier question

" _The city?! Why'd you wanna go there?!"_ But this time she didn't receive a response Maji was still standing at the mouth of the village watching after the apes with an odd look on her face suddenly she looked around realizing she was alone she went off in search of Angel who was sitting watching a group of baby apes play what looked like catch

" _What you think that was all about?"_ Maji asked as she sat down next to her then smiled as she too started to watch the apes playing

" _Beats me"_ was all Angel said

" _Wow well thanks that's a great help, you think we maybe interrupted something with Blue Eyes and Gemini earlier?"_ Maji said laughing

Angel turned to look at her frowning to herself slightly

" _Kinda seemed that way huh?... Oops well if it was really that big a deal I'm sure they would have just moved away or said something"_ Angel said turning back to duck just in time as one of the young apes made a leap over her hand the young one turned to see the jump he'd just done looked very pleased with himself before dashing off to case his friends some more the two females shook their heads smiling but the more Angel thought about what she may or may not have walked in on with Gemini and Blue Eyes the more it seemed to bother her and she couldn't work out why it bothered her.

 ***Meanwhile headed towards the city***

Caser let the apes through the disserted streets of the city looking around from time to time for any signs of life Koba with his spear slung over he's shoulder rode next to Blue Eyes who was nervously looking around followed by Rocket with Ash next to him doing the same the rest of the the apes followed some on horseback and some on foot most carried their spears with them the Gorilla's brought up the rear headed by Luca himself stopping Caser seemed to reach the heart of the city all held their breath waiting to see what their leader wanted

" _Spread out see if you can find any other humans or if there's anything useful we can take back with us but no ape goes anywhere alone"_ his eyes fell on Blue Eyes who just looked away

It didn't take too long before Ash found something barking an alarm call several apes made their way over to him Koba too made his way to see what his nephew had found

" _What is it Ash?"_ asked Koba Ash pointed the other apes looked in the direction of his fingers sure enough their seemed to be something moving under what looked like a make shift tent unsure of what it could be Koba signalled for the apes to be on guard slowly he along with Ash and a few other apes moved forward spears raised at the ready more movement came from inside the tent when all of a sudden out it dashed rushing past the apes causing the apes to jump aside Ash let out a surprised hoot and before long all the apes took off in hot pursuit of the odd thing

Blue Eyes was next to Maurice and Rocket they still hadn't seen much of anything Blue Eyes picked up and started to study something on the floor

" _Find something?"_ Maurice asked making his way over to him Blue Eyes turned his attention back to what he'd been looking at

" _No"_ he stated placing the item back where he'd found it _"What are we even meant to be looking for?"_

" _More humans"_ a voice came from behind him causing Rocket Maurice and Blue Eyes to turn to see Caser making his way over to them with almost dozen other apes

" _What are we meant to do with them when we find them?"_ Blue Eyes asked his father Rocket thought it was a good question if Caser was honest with himself he wasn't really sure but he did know he'd either offer them a place with the apes or warn them to stay away from ape territory

Blue Eyes saw something glinting from the far end of the street without a word he moved closer to see what it was slowly he moved through the open door looking around the large airy room seeing rows of shinning see through boxes on the ground there seemed to be bits and pieces seeing something on the ground Blue Eyes picked it up he looked at it closely it seemed to be made of metal but it also had a shiny rock in the shape of a heart attached to it

 _ ***hum maybe Angel would like***_ Blue Eyes thought to himself he looked around to see if there was anything else she might like he saw another see through box with what looked like small metal round things thing more shinny stones in them some of the stones were bigger than the others some seemed to be red other seemed to be blue some even seemed pink or yellow Blue Eyes picked up a looked at a large white shinny rock that had two smaller white shiny rocks as well as two blue shinny rocks set around the bigger one that was set in the middle he saw it was set into the metal round thing that seemed to come in different sizes the one he held in his had seemed to be smallish but he liked how the light caught the shiny stones looking around he thought it'd be only fair he should also bring maji back something too moving onto the next box Blue Eyes saw more shinny rocks only these seemed to be on longer thicker pieces of metal Blue eyes found one with lots of clear shinny stones picked it up and looked at it he suddenly heard a sound coming from the back but let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Ash

" _What you doing in here?"_ Ash signed Blue Eyes shrugged

" _Found shinny stones"_ Blue Eyes signed showing Ash what he had found _"Thought maybe can give to humans maybe they can tell us what they are"_ Ash nodded before looking at some other see through boxes

" _Why do you think they have these numbers next to them?"_ Ash signed Blue Eyes wondered over to see what Ash was talking about he hadn't seen any numbers but sure enough it was another box with more of the smallish round things with the shiny stones Blue Eyes saw a big red rock with two smaller blue ones next to it on a small shinny white metal circle with the numbers _**$4520.00**_ under it

" _Maybe we should take this to them too they can tell us what it means"_ Ash signed Blue Eyes nodded he saw a sack laying on the counter giving it a look over

" _Can put them in here"_ Blue Eyes put the things he'd gathered in the sack Ash handed him the numbers and he also placed that in the bag. The two made their way back to the street

" _Did you find anything?"_ Rocket asked as he greeted his son and nephew Blue Eyes showed Rocket what he'd found Rocket studied the large blue stone Blue Eyes had found

" _Father do you know what it is?"_ Ash asked Rocket nodded before putting it back in the bag Blue Eyes carried

" _There called rings humans wear them on their hands"_ Blue Eyes and Ash just looked at one another a few hours had passed and none of the apes had found any humans in the city some of the apes who'd grown fond of the human females found more clothes for them to wear as they had overheard the humans speaking among themselves of how they were getting sick of wearing the same thing over and over.

Koba made his way over to Rocket with Caser & Maurice close behind

" _Nothing useful to ape here"_ Koba signed _"Getting late we should go hunt before it gets too late"_ Caser agreed as the apes made their way out of the city and back to the woods Blue Eyes made sure to keep his bag close to himself until the hunt began Blue Eyes placed his bag with the rings in it down next to where he'd tied his horse the other apes also placed what they had gathered next to their horses or by the base of nearby trees Koba lead his band of apes ahead once they'd found a heard of elk and by the end of the hunt the apes had got five elk four rabbits six deer and enough fruit roots and nuts to last for a while was starting to turn to nightfall by the time the apes made it back to the village but soon enough supper was well underway with everyone having full bellies by the end of the night.

Gemini had long since gone to her hut with her family when Blue Eyes made his way down to the water hole most of if not all of the apes had turned in for the night leaving only a few plus the guards around the village Maji was bidding goodnight to whoever she saw Blue Eyes watched her go giving her a nod he watched Angel sitting alone by the fire and debated with himself as to whether or not he should join her eventually he took a deep breath and made his way over to sit by her Angel turned to smile at the young ape

 ***Why is she looking at me like that?*** Blue Eyes thought to himself he was surprised that his heart seemed to be hammering inside his chest he was sure the whole clonally could hear it he really couldn't work out why she made him feel so unsure of himself he gave a her a weak half-hearted smile before sitting down pulling the bag he had in his hands open before remerging around in it pulling out the heart shaped necklace as well as the big diamond ring before tapping her on the shoulder

"Found these today thought you might like them" Blue Eyes handed her the gifts he'd gotten her Angels eyes went wide

"You don't like?" Blue Eyes signed worried she'd disliked the gift Angel just looked at the necklace and the ring stunned before shaking her head

"Blue Eyes where did you find these they're beautiful oh my gosh thank you so much I love them"

Angel flung her arms around the apes neck pulling him close Blue Eyes tensed a little but hugged her back relived she liked the gift he'd given her he'd seen she'd done the same to Pope as well as the other apes who'd given her and Maji gifts although Maji didn't seem to be quite as thankful as Angel was she'd still thanked the other apes

Blue Eyes suddenly remembered about the numbers he and Ash had found he rummaged once again to find it in the bag pulling it out he handed it to Angel

" _What do the numbers mean?"_ Blue Eyes asked watching as Angel looked at the small card and read the numbers aloud before giving a small whistle

" _$4520.00 is how much it would have been to buy it, that's a lot of money"_ Blue Eyes tilted his head but before he could ask what she meant she explained

" _Money is something we use to get thing we need from other people some money is paper and some money is coins here I'll show you"_ Angel pulled out a warn leather pouch opening it she gave Blue Eyes a green bit of paper that had the number five on it as well as some small flat round metal things. Looking at her Blue Eyes still wasn't sure what it was

" _This is a five dollar bill and theses are nickels, dimes, and a few quarters so if I wanted to buy something I could give the other person that as long as what I'm getting isn't worth more than five dollars"_

Blue Eyes still wasn't sure what she meant or what money was but he nodded anyway

" _Hey can you help me with this?"_ Angel askedBlue Eyes looked over to where Angel was holding the necklace handing it back to Blue Eyes she raised her hair off her next Blue Eyes placed it round her next and hooked the necklace in place Blue Eyes looked at Angel with the necklace the heart shaped pendent seemed to sit in the middle of her chest Blue Eyes found his eyes staring at the humans chest before she gave a small cough Blue Eyes slowly tore his eyes away to look back into her face

" _Thank you"_ Angel said also placing the ring on her middle left finger the size was just right and Angel looked at her new ring Blue Eyes watching both her  & the shapes and colors the rocks were making in the firelight

Blue Eyes nodded at the human female moving slightly closer to her as the two sat in a comfortable silence just listening to the sounds of the fire


End file.
